


Thinking With His Heart

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Series: Supergirl Speculation Fanfiction [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I have so many theories, Legion - Freeform, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Mon-El POV, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Speculation for 3B, That trailer messed me up man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: “Mon El thought he knew what fear felt like… But in that moment, as he walked into the DEO med bay, he realized that he was wrong. Mon El had never really, truly felt fear until the moment he saw Kara on the table, fighting for her life while Alex tried desperately to save her.”[Picks up from the end of 3x09 and includes speculation for 3x10, told from Mon El’s POV]





	Thinking With His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So my thoughts have been spinning since the midseason finale, and since the trailer for 3x10. Not only did we get our first peek of the Legion rings on the members, and our first glimpse of Brainiac 5, the end of the trailer seemed to have Kara in one of the stasis tanks on the Legion ship! This fic is pure speculation on what may happen for Kara to end up there. This fic also follows the theories that the marriage is fake and that the Legion’s objective is to save Kara from Reign. With that said, enjoy!

Mon El thought he knew what fear felt like.

His life had been marked by that emotion. He felt it first when his planet died, and he was shoved into that little pod and shot out into the vastness of space. Then, when he landed on a strange planet, not knowing anyone, and finding out that he was the sole survivor of Daxam. His encounter with Parasite, being captured by CADMUS, getting shot, almost dying from Medusa. Gaining the courage to kiss Kara for the first time, and then having to admit his feelings to her, and then falling in love with her. Finding out his parents weren't really dead, losing Kara, traveling to another Earth to save her from Music Meister's spell. Almost going back to Daxam, getting locked up by his parents, the Daxamite invasion. Each moment had been scarier than the last, and none of it was more terrifying than almost dying when the lead was released into the atmosphere, and having to leave Kara again.

When he crashed into the 31st century, he was met with an almost calm acceptance. The feeling of crashing onto a strange planet was somehow familiar. His life was constantly filled with new beginnings, with pain, with fear. He knew the feelings well.

But in that moment, as he walked into the DEO med bay, Mon El realized that he was wrong. Mon El had never really, truly felt fear until the moment he saw Kara on the table, fighting for her life while Alex tried desperately to save her.

He felt panic rise up in his chest, and he was sure that his heart would collapse under the weight of it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kara, and he knew that the image of her would be burned into his retinas for a long time.

Her skin was paler than usual, and it had a thin layer of sweat. She had blood dripping down the side of her head and into her hair, staining her locks a dark, rusty color. She had tubes all over her, monitoring her vitals, and she even had one sticking out of her mouth.

Mon El had to remind himself to breathe. It wasn't right. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable, so _human._

He couldn't even hear himself think over the sounds of the machines. They were beeping over and over again, reminding him and everyone else that something was very, very wrong.

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a weird feeling in his mind. It felt almost as if someone was caressing his thoughts, turning them from shouts to whispers.

Imra. She was using her powers on him, trying her best to soothe his fear and calm him down. This was one of the reasons he had recruited her for this mission in the first place. Not only was she dedicated to the cause, but her unique power served as a safety net for whenever he strayed from the objective. She was there to give his mind a gentle nudge and make sure he stayed focused on the task at hand.

"She'll be okay," Imra told him aloud, squeezing his hand slightly as she spoke, while continuing to soothe his thoughts as best as she could. His eyes flickered down to hers briefly. He could tell that she wasn't worried. In the back of his mind, he knew that there really was no reason to be. They had seen this all play out in the history books, and Imra was right. Kara was going to be okay.

But it didn't matter. No amount of mind control could take away his worry for the woman he loved.

He was taken away from his thoughts by Alex's voice. "Stay with me, Kara," she muttered to her sister, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. Her terror was evident in her eyes as she looked at her. "Stay with me."

As she spoke, one of the machines started beeping again, indicating that what Alex and the other medics were doing wasn't working. All he could do was watch in silent shock.

_This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to die. She can't die._

"We need to get her under a yellow sun lamp," one of the medics told Alex, but the agent was already shaking her head.

"No..." Alex replied, not taking her eyes off of Kara as she spoke. "We need to stabilize her before we can do that. The sun lamps will only help her if she's stable. Otherwise they won't heal her fast enough and..." She trailed off her words, not having the strength to finish her sentence.

He could tell that Alex was starting to lose her patience, seeming to get more frustrated with each beep of the machines.

He knew that the other medics were speaking, but he couldn't hear them over his own thoughts. They played in his head like a mantra.

_No, no, no, no, no..._

"This should be working," Alex exclaimed. He could hear her unshed tears in her voice, and her frustration was evident.

Mon El was no doctor, but the look on Alex's face scared him. It was one full of uncertainty, of fear, of worry. It told him that she didn't know what else she could do to save Kara's life.

It was Alex's look that shocked him into action. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind, and before he even had a chance to think about it, he voiced it aloud.

"Put her in cryosleep."

The room fell silent with his words; the only sound was the noise of the machines. Alex didn't look up from her work, but the expression on her face showed him that she was open to suggestions at this point. From the corner of his eye, he saw Imra snap her head towards him, but he ignored her.

"What are you talking about?" J'onn asked. He had been standing next to Mon El in silence, watching Alex with worry evident on his face. Now, he looked at Mon El with skepticism.

Before Mon El could respond, he felt Imra in his brain, harshly tugging at his mind. This went against their entire plan, but he didn't care. Kara's life was more important, and he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He focused all his energy on ignoring the pull in his mind before he spoke.

"The stasis tanks on our ship. If you put her in cryosleep, the ship will repair the damage to her body and stabilize her. It should work as long as you can get her there."

Mon El made eye contact with Winn as he spoke. Terror was plastered on his face, and he ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He was too scared to speak, but Mon El didn't miss the small glimmer of hope that appeared in Winn's eyes, mixing with his panic and worry. He could tell that Winn was on board with the idea.

J'onn thought about it for a moment before directing his attention to the agent. "Alex. Your call."

She chewed on her lip, weighing her options as she looked down at her sister. One look at the machine, however, and her mind was made up. "Okay." She whispered.

Mon El was about to turn around and leave the medbay when he felt Imra in his head, stopping him dead in his tracks. She had a vice grip on his mind, holding him in place.

"Mon El," she hissed, just quiet enough so only he could hear.

He looked over at her, pleading with his eyes. He knew that she disagreed with helping Kara right now, but surely she wouldn't stop him, right?

 _Please, Imra,_ he pleaded in his mind, hoping that she would listen to him. He knew there was no mistaking the desperation in his thoughts. _Please._

As Mon El thought the words, he saw her eyes soften, and he knew she had caved. She let go of his mind with a sigh. Once he had regained control of himself, he snapped into action.

"Let's go," he ordered, turning around and leaving the medbay, the squeaking of Kara's stretcher echoing behind him.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Mon El stood silently in front of one of the stasis tanks on the ship; the one that he had just helped Alex, Winn and J'onn put Kara into. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, but even that couldn't prevent them from shaking.

There she was— her eyes closed, her skin pale and her hair floating around her head in a golden halo. She had a white band secured to her forehead to help them to track her vitals while she healed. Kara. _His Kara._

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to be there for her when she woke up, and he worried that he would miss that moment if he looked away.

That's why Mon El was surprised when someone came up to him, grabbing his left bicep and spinning him around to face them. Once his eyes settled and he registered the face, he let out a sigh. He knew this was coming.

_Imra._

He had a lot of explaining to do; that much was for sure. He was supposed to be the leader of the Legion. He wasn't supposed to be the one messing up their mission.

He was about to try to fumble his way through an apology when she interrupted him.

"What the hell, Mon El?"

He almost wanted to chuckle at her words. He had missed this Imra in recent days. Now that Alex, Winn and J'onn were immersed in their own conversations, Imra could finally drop the "sweet and docile wife" act. He had to admire her commitment to the job, because the Imra he knew was anything but docile.

It was only now that they were alone that he saw the Imra that he had known in the 31st century. She was fierce and she was determined and she was empathetic and she was passionate.

And she was pissed at him.

Her eyes were ablaze with anger, and in that moment, Mon El was thankful that she didn't have heat vision.

"Imra, I'm sorry," he started, his voice sounding exasperated already. He knew this conversation was coming, but that doesn't mean he was ready for it.

Imra just scoffed at him before continuing. "You should be sorry." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're putting everything we've worked for at risk."

"I know," he muttered.

"We've been planning this for months... for years! You've been planning it!" She threw her arms up over her head. pacing back and forth as he talked. She stopped moving and dropped her arms to her side. "I... I just don't get it, Mon El. Explain it to me. Please."

Mon El opened his mouth, ready to answer, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to explain his reasons to her, because truthfully, the answer was quite simple. He did it because it was Kara, and he couldn't stand to see her like that. He had to do something.

She sighed when he said nothing. "We're lucky that we didn't mess anything up when she found you on the ship, and we're already trying to do this job while we have men still asleep. We've analyzed every point of this, and found the exact point to interfere where we have the greatest chance for success. History says that Supergirl fights the first battle with Reign, and yes, she gets injured but she lives. I just don't get why you would interfere now..."

"We've already interfered!" Mon El interrupted, unable to hold back anymore. She looked at him with a shocked look on her face, but stayed silent, so he continued. "Every day we're at the DEO we're interfering. And we've already messed things up. Kara was supposed to get injured, not beaten within an inch of her life. I couldn't let her die."

"She wouldn't have died." Imra retorted. "You know we would have known immediately if anything had changed that much."

He ignored her words, not wanting to admit to himself that they were true. "We already changed things. She was off her game in her fight with Reign because of us."

"You don't know that," Imra stated, starting to sound frustrated with him. "We didn't know how injured she got in the first fight. All we knew was that she survived."

Mon El stayed quiet. Imra was right, but that didn't mean he had to be okay with that.

Imra's eyes softened, and her voice was quieter when she continued. "Why can't you just admit it was a personal decision? That you did it because you were worried about her?"

Mon El was about to say something before he stopped. He wasn't expecting that question. He wondered briefly if she had read his mind. She had a habit of doing it unconsciously, but he shook the thought away, still trying to find an answer to her question.

She smirked a little, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "You know, you're lucky I'm the one that woke up. I've been in your mind. I've seen firsthand how much you care about her, and I understand. If it was Brainiac who woke up, he'd be trying you for treason right now."

Mon El wanted to chuckle, but he felt a sickening feeling sink into the pit of his stomach, because Imra was exactly right. Brainiac had an unparalleled intelligence, but it made him see things as black and white, with no area for gray. As a leader, that was what he should have been doing, but he had let his fear guide his decision instead.

He couldn't admit it was a personal decision. This wasn't the time for him to be thinking with his heart. If he was letting his emotions guide him, then he shouldn't be leading them on this mission.

But Mon El couldn't think of anything worse than sitting back and leaving Kara's fate in someone else's hands.

Instead, Mon El clamped down hard on his thoughts before speaking. "I had to make sure there was a Kara to save in the future. If I hadn't saved her now, the entire mission could have been ruined by her dying early. I intervened because I thought it was right."

The look Imra gave him let him know that she didn't believe him, but she didn't question it. "I'm going to go," she told him instead, and he didn't miss the weariness in her voice. "I'm going to make sure nothing changed too much from this."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He feared that if he spoke, he would spill all the words that he was trying to hold back. He knew that Imra knew how he was feeling anyway, even if he didn't want her to.

Before she turned to walk away, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to save her, Mon El. I know it. This isn't your burden to bear alone."

 _Yes it is,_ he thought before he could stop himself, and he knew that Imra had heard him by the look of pity she gave him. She looked like she was going to say something else, but then thought against it.

Imra started to walk away, but Mon El called out to her before she could. "Hey Imra," he started, and she turned back around, looking a bit surprised. "You could have stopped me back in the medbay, but you didn't. Why not?"

Her face was unreadable, her eyes hardening as she responded. "I may not agree with you, but that doesn't mean I would stop you. I'm not that kind of person."

Mon El couldn't help but think that he had insulted her with his question. As a telepath, many people expected her to be cold-hearted and manipulative, and he knew that she struggled with that perception. However, he knew that she was anything but. If anything, her power made her more empathetic, and her response made perfect sense to him. Despite not agreeing with his choice, and knowing that he could be endangering their objective with it, Imra still wouldn't use her power to forcefully take his free will away. She would only control him if he asked because that was the type of person she was, and even then, it had been a struggle to convince her to control him when he was around Kara.

She turned on her heel and walked away without another word, and even though Mon El knew that he should probably stop her to apologize, he let her go. He thought it would be better to let her have her space first.

And even if he had wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to move. He wanted to stay by Kara's side until she woke up. _She needed to wake up._

"Hey, Kara," he muttered. He relished in the feeling of being able to talk to her freely, without all the baggage surrounding them right now. He knew that all of the tension between them was his fault; it was because of all of the lies he was telling in the name of saving her life. Even though he knew he was doing it for the right reasons, he still couldn't stop his stomach from churning with each lie he told.

Her pain. Her heartache. Her sadness. It was all because of _him._

"I know you can't hear me," he continued, walking closer and pressing his hand against the glass of the tank. He wished that he was able to grab her hand, to touch her, to look into her eyes, but he couldn't. Instead, he pressed his head against the glass as well, squeezing his eyes shut. "But I need you to wake up. I need you."

He felt tears coming, and he tried his best to hold them back. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before continuing.

"And when you wake up, I'm going to be here for you, even though you hate me right now. And I promise, I will do everything I can to protect you. To save you. And, once it's all said and done, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will love you again, with everything that I have."

He felt a tear escape him, silently sliding down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, cursing himself for not being strong. "So please," he said, his voice hoarse from the tears left unshed and all of the things that he wanted to say but couldn't. "Just wake up."

He sighed, backing away slowly from the stasis tank, fixing his eyes onto her face once again. Imra was right. He wasn't thinking clearly. He _couldn't_ think clearly when it came to Kara.

One good thing had come from his conversation with Imra. He had realized that this wasn't going to work. They wouldn't be able to complete the Legion's mission in their current state, with only him and Imra awake. He was too close to Kara, despite his better judgment. And Imra, she was too good of a person to keep him in line. He needed someone calloused, someone with a one track mind, someone who wouldn't be afraid to keep him in line, even though he was their leader.

He needed to wake another Legion member, and he knew just the one.

Brainiac.

**Author's Note:**

> Imra may seem to be a bit ooc from what we’ve seen on the show, but that was done on purpose. I think Imra is playing the wife role right now, and I’m hoping to see her drop the act and show Imra, the soldier, a bit more in the future. Despite that, I do think she actually is a good person at heart, and I do like her character a lot (and she was fun to write.)
> 
> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
